


sway of the psalm

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, dancing on heart stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: They dance to the memories that their hearts shared.
Relationships: Sora/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	sway of the psalm

In the space between neither here, nor there, Sora dances to a familiar tune with the girl that has hair as dark as night. 

It is a dance that he knows by heart, the girl twirling him around glass floors that shine back at him. She dips him, and Sora marvels at all the people he sees reflected in his heart.

She leads the dance, focused intently on the steps. It was a rhythm that they both shared in their hearts like an old memory, faded and cherished all the same.

But Sora can tell that she wants to step into a new melody.

He squeezes her hand gently, drawing her attention towards him.

“We can try a new dance,” he encourages, “One that you’ve learned.”

She stares back at him in shock.

“But,” she begins, “We both know this one just fine. The other one,” her shoulders shake slightly, and Sora can tell that she’s holding back her tears, “The other one I’ve stolen in your place…”

He shakes his head. “That’s not true,” he counters, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. She closes her eyes with him. “That memory belongs to you. Not me.” 

“Is… it really okay?” she whispers back, and Sora can feel her hesitation in the way her hands shake in his. 

“Yeah,” he responds gently. He pulls back, smiling at her brightly. “Care to show me a new dance?” 

There’s a sound of chimes in the distance, and the girl laughs, overcome with joy.

She pulls Sora into a twirl, the glass beneath them changing to reflect her heart.

Sora stumbles into the unfamiliar pattern, the girl guiding him along to her dance.

“Sora,” she says, slowing their dance to a gentle sway, “One day, I’ll share my memories with you too."

He feels a tear roll down his cheek, overwhelmed by the moment. Sora laughs, following her lead.

“Thank you, Xion.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
